Unknown Boy
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Todos me critican…pocos me conocen…me gustaría que me conocieras…-Sof volvio y con mas NoCo que nunca xD.Oneshoot.Los reviews son bienvenidos :D


Unknown Boy

Summary: Todos me critican…pocos me conocen…me gustaría que me conocieras…

Comentarios antes de empezar: no se porque ando escribiendo..se supone que ando de hiatus,la escuela es un horror!...oh bueno…he estado viendo Total Drama últimamente..y eso, una cosa lleva a la otra…y si, puedo escribir cosas serias de vez en cuando…bueno eso intento Xd

Me inspire en una canción de TaNaBaTa llamada Unknown Girl..y por alguna razón me recordó a Noah al leer las lyrics, siempre le encontre un parecido a Patchy Knowledge(es inteligente y cerrada) y a Flandre Scarlet( no se…es una chica incomprendida) de Touhou Project..no pregunten, bueno tampoco esperare que sepan todo lo que acabo de explicar, pero sentí que era necesario

One Shoot…quizas Song fic?..no lo se, escribir no se me da, así que no esperen una obra maestra de mi. Hago lo que puedo y es por recreación ahaha

Y ah! Casi lo olvido es NoCo si no te gusta el slash no es mi problema para algo hay otros fics en internet(que te guste y que no te guste el fic..bueno..ahí no se XD) …y Total Drama no me pertenece sino a unos canadienses muy buena onda ;)

Oh una playa... ¿a que te recuerda?, ¿al mar?, su calor?...quizás la diversión que puedes tener con tus amigos?...probablemente esa sería la primera respuesta de muchos, excepto para Noah…

A él no se le daba socializar o, al menos no se imaginaba siendo parte de un grupo de amigos…sus únicos amigos eran los libros, según el…

Para él, una tarde divertida era estar en su habitación y leer…adentrarse a ese mundo mágico de la literatura, el podía viajar…en su imaginación.

Así es, mientras que todos los "perdedores" de Total Drama Island se la pasaban afuera jugando y pasando un rato juntos, el moreno estaba en su cuarto leyendo libros, le gustaba leer cerca de la ventana…aunque eso sí…vigilaba lo que hacían todos…

Por alguna razón el sentía como un Dios haciendo eso…viendo a todos y enterándose de todo sin mover un solo dedo o con necesidad de preguntar…

Era una mañana de Lunes…sentía el aire fresco, estaba punto de empezar un libro nuevo; leyó unas 5 hojas..Si él era muy rápido al leer sin ningún problema…después de todo era un genio.

En fin, dio una vistazo por la ventana..veía lo usual…

Geoff besándose con Bridgette

Courtney cazando a Harold sin piedad

Trent tocando la guitarra

Un rápido "No hay nada interesante…no me extraña" vino a su mente...Hasta que vio a Cody…estaba solo ,sentado en la orilla de la alberca con una expresión algo inusual…parecía algo desanimado.

-¿Qué está haciendo el solo?-se pregunto Noah a sí mismo- que mas da…-intento no darle tanta importancia

Regreso a su lectura..Aunque no ponía atención, por alguna razón tenía a ese chiquillo en su mente, inconscientemente susurro "Cody…" y varias cosas vinieron a su mente…como…

Ese beso…Noah suspiro, pero rápidamente volvió en sí, simplemente no se daba el lujo de fantasear...Vaya la contradicción, menos con un chico…solo movía su cabeza en signo de negación, queriendo volver a la "normalidad"

-Fue un accidente…nada mas…A cualquiera le pasa-se decía a si mismo como cuando quieres machetarte algo de memoria, forma de hechizo-…¿CIERTO?

Ante eso ultimo…hubo duda, de repente empezó a sentir un dolor en el estomago, obviamente no tenía hambre o tampoco estaba enfermo…sentía mariposas en el estomago

Era muy obvia la respuesta…pero él no sabía, o no quería darse cuenta…

-Ahhh no puedo concentrarme…-casi gritaba- tendré que salir-ya en su tono normal de voz-algo de aire fresco me hará sentir mejor…

Así es salió de su habitación..al salir, simplemente sintió todo como si él fuera de otro planeta, obviamente ese no era su mundo…

Se sentó cerca del puesto de bebidas, sin un libro en la mano se sentía indefenso como un gatito. Lo bueno es que nadie lo noto…tampoco el esperaba que lo notaran, personalmente sentía que no había quedado en buenos términos con el resto de los ex concursantes, después del juego del esquiva pelotas, ser flojo le costó un millón de dólares y más.

Hasta que una pelota le golpea la cara…

-¡Hey Noah!-gritaba a lo lejos Geoff quien estaba jugando volibol con los demás- Nos podrías devolver nuestra pelota?

-Ah...si...Claro-tartamudeaba por la impresión del golpe más que por los problemas para socializar que era obvio que tenía…-

Intento aventar la pelota…pero no fue muy lejos, sinceramente un niño de 6 años tenía mejor condición que él ,obviamente las risas no se hicieron esperar. Noah se sentía algo avergonzado…

-ahah..vaya que tenias razón cuando decías que los deportes no eran tu fuerte-dijo una voz conocida que estaba al lado de él-

Noah volteo a ver…a Cody a la persona que menos quería ver en este momento…sentía una especie de escalofrió…

-D-déjame-se limito a responder mientras cruzaba sus brazos tratando ignorar a Cody

-No te preocupes…estaba solo jugando-respondió alegre como siempre- Y que haces aquí?

-Nada-se levanto Noah- ya me iba…ya recordé porque no salgo seguido…

Y finalmente regreso a su habitación, dejando a Cody solo...una cara triste se dibujo en su cara…y también en la cara de Noah…

Regresar a su cuarto…se sentía asfixiado, su mente no estaba en paz...estaba en su cama con la almohada tapándole la cara…solo daba vueltas mientras se decía a sí mismo "Cody,Cody,Cody…AHHHH!"

-No lo soporto!-se levanto de golpe ,sentía mucho calor y su dolor de estomago empeoraba-NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE EL…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta…

-QUE QUIEREN?-grito desesperado no tenia humor de ver a nadie…

Alguien abrió la puerta…

-Este…solo vine a verte…-era...el mismísimo rey de Roma: Cody quien no se veía tan alegre como antes…-puedo entrar?

-Ya que…-respondió Noah intentando tranquilizarse…-abriste la puerta después de todo

-Genial!-ignorando lo rudo de eso ultimo volvió a sonreír ,pero no por mucho, se sentó a la orilla de la cama de Noah-Solo venia a platicar…

-Vaya debes estar muy aburrido para hablar conmigo…-intento ser directo-…ya dime qué quieres?

-Vaya no debes ser tan rudo...-respondió Cody algo deprimido…volteo a ver a Noah a los ojos- te sientes bien?

Por alguna razón..Noah sintió más mariposas en su estomago…se sentía..si ,estaba contento de que alguien se preocupara por él, sin embargo…se bloqueo y empezó a sudar mas…

-E-Estoy perfecto!-y respondió de una manera...todo lo contrario que había dicho-

Ante eso Cody suspiro…en señal de resignación, simplemente Noah lucia como otra persona..

-Tú no me engañas…-dijo eso de una manera muy seria…lo decía en serio-…te conozco bien.

-Ha...-escapo de la boca de Noah…- si como no…

Al decir eso, Cody ya no volteo a verlo…estaba viendo al suelo, vio como se ponía las manos en la cara…secaba sus…LAGRIMAS?

-¡P-perdón!-por alguna razón a Noah le hiso sentir mal ver a Cody así- no quería ser rudo…es que…que..-no sabía que decir…

-¿Que no paso tiempo contigo?-Cody adivino los pensamientos de Noah-no se Noah…pero es al revés para mi… ¿estás enojado conmigo?...

Hubo un momento de silencio uno…pero muy incomodo…ambos se sentían bloqueados…

-Yo..-Noah iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido…por un abrazo por parte de Cody…estaba atónito, paralizado, hecho piedra…muchas cosas…-

-Perdón si te falle como amigo..-susurro el ojiazul al oído del pequeño genio-

Una lagrima recorrió las mejillas de Noah...al poco tiempo fueron ríos…si, el estaba llorando.

-Antes...pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos…-decía Cody aun abrazando a Noah-..pero poco a poco ,bueno la gente empezó a llegar…perdóname por dejarte de lado…entiendo si te enojaste…digo si estas enojado conmigo…sin embargo, te agradezco que cuando llegue aquí...tú me ayudaste a adaptarme-eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa

Noah se separo de Cody casi por instinto…se sentía bloqueado y sintió mucha culpa , jamás imagino a Cody hablar en serio…bueno de cualquier cosa.

Solo se miraban fijamente…hubo otro silencio, uno más incomodo que el anterior, afortunadamente Noah ya no lloraba pero sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero eso sí...muy pero muy culpable…

5

4

3

2

1

Pasaron 5 segundos…casi como si hubiesen sido contados por reloj…y ambos, al mismo tiempo se besaron, si tal como leíste…en sus mentes había una tormenta de sentimientos…

Casi por magia el dolor en Noah se había desvanecido…se sentía diferente "Porque rayos estoy haciendo eso" podría haber estado en su mente, pero no…estaba consciente de que estaba besando a un chico…pero tampoco le dio importancia solo tenía a Cody en la cabeza…

Mientras que este…ahora quien estaba llorando mientras lo besaba, el solo quería estar junto a Noah…disfrutar el momento…

No había pasado ni 3 minutos se, se separaron…

-P-perdóname Cody-dijo Noah volviendo a la normalidad- perdón por ignorarte...me encerré en mi mundo y no pensé en ti…

-No te…No te preocupes-respondió Cody mientras secaba sus lagrimas- solo prométeme de que si te sientes mal o triste…yo…te ayudare-eso ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojado..pero sin llegar a ser seductivo.

-Hecho…-se levanto Noah de la cama y le extendió su brazo a Cody-vamos…estar encerrados aquí no es bueno…

Ambos se dirigieron tomados de la mano hacia la puerta…

-y..Qué hay de…-pregunto Cody aun sonrojado-..tu sabes…ese beso.

Ante tal pregunta Noah suspiro y respondió con una sonrisa…

-Lo obvio nunca se cuestiona..

FIN

YAY! Termine..estuve pegada a la computadora hasta madrugada..cuando se suponía que debería estar haciendo tarea, curiosamente escribí 5 hojas de esto..y 2 hojas de mi tarea xD,aveces cuando escribo no me detengo, aunque ya mencione no soy la mejor escritora, esto es solo un hobbie para mí al contrario de mucha gente por aquí…sin embargo quiero mejorar en cómo me expreso y..MIREN TENGO OFFICE WORD ahaha..asi que no mas horrores de ortografía ,a ver que se me ocurre este fic fue...hecho al momento, tenía ganas de ver NoCo por aqui xD

Espero les haya dejado y dejen un review…mil gracias

Ahhh maldito Word...según el ,Cody no existe o.o(?) xDD…y Noah si xD..que loco!..ahhh tengo hambre…-va a comer pizza que esta en el refrigerador-

Saludines :3


End file.
